The Mummy III - The Army Of Anubis
by Ceridwen
Summary: During an excavation near Am Shere, the Nazis discover the Bracelet of Anubis. Can the O'Connel's and Ardeth Bey stop one evil from raiusing another?
1. Chapter 1

The Mummy III - The Army Of Anubis  
  
By Ceridwen  
  
  
  
The desert, 50 miles south of Cairo, 1941  
  
The sun stood high in the mid-day sky as a group of black-clad riders lined the ridge of a mountain, overlooking a large desert valley. Their eyes were fixed on a group of diggers working at an excavation site below them. Over the camp waved a large, red flag with black inter-linked lines set on a white circle and the diggers was supervised by a group of soldiers dressed in black uniforms. But their military dress did not make any impression on the group of men on the rim of the mountain.  
  
Behind them, a man dressed in the same clothing as the diggers in the valley below rushed up to stand gasping in front of the leader of the black- clad group. As he looked up, he removed the cover from his face revealing the same tattooed markings as the rest of the mounted group on a face that could not have been more then 16 years old. He bowed in respect. "My lord, the Germans have unearthed the statue of the Scorpion King. But it is badly damaged and they do not seem to know what they have found."  
  
The man next to the tall leader sighed. "What of the bracelet of Anubis? Has it remained undiscovered?"  
  
The young man shook his head. "I do not know. I have not seen it, but some men have left the camp this morning to return to Cairo and they had several objects with them." Then he looked at his chieftain again. "Forgive me, my chief. I do not know which objects they have removed from the site."  
  
The tall man on his black stallion shook his head and reached down to place a reassuring hand on the young man's shoulder. "There is no need to apologize, Haarif. If you had tried to find out, you would have most likely been caught. You have acted wisely and have made the tribe and your family proud in your first mission." The boy smiled proudly up at his leader and the older man nodded encouragingly. "Now return to the site before you are missed. And be ready."  
  
The boy nodded and quickly returned down the sand dunes towards the dig site.  
  
"Will they never learn?" the tall leader whispered and shook his head sadly as he watched his youngest warrior undetectedly join a small group of Arab labourers who carried more sand in large straw bags out of a now revealed entrance in the golden sand.  
  
"Shall we kill them now, My Lord?"  
  
The tall, dark-clad warrior patted the neck of his black stallion, his eyes never leaving the scene beneath him. "No," he said. "We will wait until dark." Then he shook his head and sighed. "I am growing tired, Hamid." he said heavily, looking at his second in command. "I have blood on my hands and I wonder how much more has to be shed and how many seasons more will our tribe have to stand guard until people will realise the danger that lies beneath the sand and leave the ancient places in peace?"  
  
Hamid looked at his leader. "You know as well as I do, that it has been the faith of the Medjai ever since our forefathers have bestowed the Hom-Dai upon the creature and have vowed to protect the ancient places. It is our destiny, Ardeth."  
  
Ardeth Bey was quiet for a moment and then looked ahead into the distance, across the camp beneath them and onto the horizon. "The Gods that have watched over this land for many generations have become restless. And their voices have been strong lately."  
  
"Voices, my Lord?" Hamid asked carefully. Even through all the years of carrying the burden of leading the 12 tribes of the Medjai and fulfilling their age-old duty, he had never seen his best friend and chief so serious and his expression so dark. Even though Ardeth had suffered many losses throughout his young life, he had never looked as defeated as he did at this moment.  
  
But the Medjai leader continued to stare ahead into the distance at something only he could see. "I have been hearing their calls in my dreams for some time now. And they have grown more and more insistent." Then he turned around and smiled at his friend. "They say that you will soon be called to do your duty, old friend."  
  
Hamid didn't like the sudden heaviness in his best friend's voice and shook his head vehemently. "No, Ardeth. You will lead us for many more seasons and guard the creature and the curse."  
  
Ardeth Bey laughed, but there was no humour in his voice. "Sometimes I wonder who is suffering the real curse." Then he took a deep breath and reared his stallion around. "Our faith is in Allah's hands, my friend! Y'allah! N'imshe!" he shouted to his men, and as one, the group galloped down the hill and into the desert.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
(Meanwhile somewhere in downtown Cairo .)  
  
The ceiling fan was blowing cool air into the room full of German soldiers as they sat, deeply involved in discussions. A highly decorated General sat at the head of the conference table and sighed.  
  
"Gentlemen, the recapture of Tobruk will not win us this war. The Field Marshal is having problems at Marsa Matruh and El Alamein. The axis forces might be exhausted, but from the latest dispatch I have received from Berlin, it doesn't look like we're getting the reinforcements we need to finish this campaign."  
  
"The British have concentrated their efforts on destroying the remains of our Afrika Corps but thankfully with little success. We have continued to request equipment and supplies, but the main focus of Berlin is now on the Eastern Front." The general sighed and took a deep breath. "As you have undoubtedly heard already, last night, units of the Australian 9th Division captured our Intelligence Long Range Reconnaissance Company 621 at Tel el Eisa. The men were our ear in the enemy's camp. And with Field Marshal Rommel preparing to attack the British rear at the ridge at Alam Halfa, we need more than a few matchsticks and canteens." The General paused for a moment and looked into the round. "Right now, Gentlemen, I'm happy to hear any suggestions you might have."  
  
The man to his right reached into a folder and pulled out a stack of papers. "We have come across some interesting rumours about a battle that took place not far away from here a few years ago. Some archaeologist have excavated artefacts around an area that is believed to be Am Shere and somehow managed to raise an entire army from the sand." The man looked into the round of men. "It was said to have been the legendary Army of Anubis."  
  
There was a short silence around the table, followed by laughter.  
  
The General shook his head. "I think we have all heard these rumours. The one who defeats the legendary Scorpion King will control the Army of Anubis and can use them for his own purpose or send them back inot the Underworld. But that's all they are. Rumours." He laughed. "Armies raising from the sands? Even though the Führer is open to anything that will win him this war, mythology and legends aren't among those."  
  
Professor Schwanter shook his head. "I think there is more to this than mythology and legend." He reached into his bag and pulled out an object wrapped in a dark-grey cloth. As he unwrapped the package, the men gasped at the sight of a massive golden bracelet bearing a large scorpion. "We found this bracelet near the suspected location of the Am Shere oasis."  
  
"What makes you think that this is authentic?"  
  
"I was there myself. And we have found other artifacts that seem to underline the story." Schwanter picked up the bracelet and turned it in his hands. "Two nights ago, the site was attacked by a desert tribe and everybody was killed apart from myself and two other natives who managed to hide. Interestingly enough, nothing was stolen. They simply rode in, killed everybody and took off again. Now, I did some listening around and found that this seems to happen a lot around this area. Doesn't sound to me like some band of Bedouin raiders, but more like somebody with secrets to protect."  
  
The man paused for a moment before he continued. "This morning, I went to the Museum of Antiquities here in Cairo and have verified the bracelet with a researcher there. I must say that the lady was most secretive about its history and also showed quite a reaction to it. Seemed as if she knew more about it than she wanted to admit."  
  
The General seemed to get more interested now. "How does this help us?"  
  
Professor Schwanter smiled. "Well, the woman at the Museum gave me some information, which was obviously designed to keep me away from the desert. That there is a tribe living there, which call themselves the Medjai. These are supposedly the descendants of the ancient pharaoh's bodyguards. Seti I, to be precise. I did my own research and nobody knows where these Medjai live or who belongs to them, but they are feared amongst natives and even the Bedouins that are travelling through the desert. Sounds like they are protecting something and are more than ready to kill everybody that comes near it. And they are ready to die to protect whatever it is they are protecting." The Professor took the golden bracelet in his hand and turned it around playfully. "If you ask me, General, I think they are protecting something big, something powerful, something that can be used to bring about serious changes to the world." He looked up at the General. "Something like the resting place of the Army of Anubis"  
  
The General thought for a moment. "Well, if what you say is true and we now have this bracelet, but don't know the exact location of Am Shere so we can raise the Scorpion King and the Army of Anubis, then all we need to do is find us one of these Medjai and get him to tell us what we need to know. Then we raise the Scorpion King, kill him and take command of the Army of Anubis. That would give us all the men we need."  
  
"That . is correct. Yes." Schwanter creased his eyebrows and thought for a moment. Then he looked back up at the General. "We would also need the Book of the Dead to raise the Army, but I think some of the research notes I have might suffice for what needs to be done."  
  
The General smiled and then nodded. "Right then, even on the risk of sounding mad here - we have nothing to loose. Professor do you have any suggestions?"  
  
Schwanter placed the bracelet in front of him on the table. "Well, it would be pointless to ride out into the desert and try to find the Medjai. But I think it should not be too difficult to have them find us. Considering my discussion with the English woman at the museum, I'm sure she will have contacted the Medjai by now and told them that we have the bracelet. I told Mrs O'Connell that I would come back tonight and see if she had found out more about its origins and I have no doubt that the Medjai will be there waiting for me."  
  
The General and the other men rose from their chairs. "Very well. Professor, do your thing. I want this to progress as swiftly as possible."  
  
  
  
TBC . 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It had not taken Evie long to find Rashid Omar's house opposite the Museum of Antiquities. During their last adventure with Ardeth Bey, the Medjai leader had told her that should she ever need to find him or the Medjai, this man could be trusted and would be her contact.  
  
Rashid Omar was a man of 60 years, with a genuine and honest face covered in wrinkles. His eyes creased in concern as he listened to Evie's story about the German professor and the artifacts he had shown her as he had shown her into his living room. At the rear of the house, Evie could spot several Medjai though the rear door. Since she had arrived back in Cairo from Ebgland, she had already seen several of the black-clad warriors watching the Museum at all times and most likely they have also been watching her. Somehow knowing that Ardeth Bey had his men ready to protect their ancient secrets even in the middle of Cairo, made her feel safe and protected. And even though she never took an oath, since their last adventures, she knew that she was also a part of this secret society and had a duty to fulfil.  
  
Several hours had passed since she had delivered a message through Rashid Omar to Ardeth Bay and returned to the Museum. It was now almost 7:30pm, the time the German professor had promised to come back. The sun was slowly setting, throwing its dying rays through the large windows and creating strange shadows across the exhibits. Evie had not stopped walking nervously up and down the entrance lobby of the museum since she got back. Where was Ardeth? Did he get the message? And what would she do if he didn't show up? Suddenly, a dark shadow stepped out from behind one of the sarcophagus and walked slowly up to her.  
  
"Where is the object?" a soft voice asked.  
  
Evie gasped and turned around, facing the dark figure. As the shape stepped closer, she could make out a dark robe and from above a veil covering the lower half if a face, a set of familiar dark eyes looked at her.  
  
"Ardeth?" she asked. "Is that you? God, you scared the living daylights out of me!"  
  
Ardeth Bay, smiled apologetically as his hand came up to his face and removed the dark cloth that had covered it. "I appologise, Evie. " he said and smiled. "I did not mean to scare you."  
  
Evie took a deep breath. "What is it with this keeping in the shadows all the time." She then waved her hand as Ardeth tried to say something. "No, it's okay. I understand." Then she looked around. "He's not here yet. He said he'll be back at 7:30 to see if I had managed to find out more about this bracelet he has."  
  
Ardeth's face was serious. "You are sure it is the bracelet of Anubis?"  
  
Evie nodded. "Yes, I am absolutely sure. Remember, my son was wearing it! I just don't understand how it got from Am Shere to Cairo and in the hands of the Nazis!"  
  
Ardeth looked at Evie. "Nobody has been to Am Shere since that cursed day. But a few days ago, a group of diggers stopped at the location of the lost oasis and began to excavate. They were commanded by several soldiers."  
  
"Germans." Evie whispered.  
  
"Yes." Ardeth replied. "I do not know how they found the location, but before we could intervene, they had already removed several objects from the site. I hoped that they had not found the bracelet and realised that they had indeed found Am Shere, but I guess I was wrong."  
  
Evie sighed. "Well, it was definitely the bracelet we found at the temple and which Alex was wearing." She she looked up at Ardeth. "Oh, God, what are we going to do now? If they raise the Scorpion King ."  
  
Ardeth shook his head and placed a calming hand on Evie's shoulders. "We must retrieve the bracelet at all cost. And all is not lost. After Imothep's death, I am the only one who knows how to raise the Army of Anubis at Am Shere now."  
  
"That is indeed good news!" a voice came from above them.  
  
Both Evie and Ardeth looked up to see two men, one highly decorated Nazi soldier and one older man in civilian clothing, standing on the balcony above the lobby.  
  
"Professor Schwanter?" Evie said shocked.  
  
Schwanter and the general smiled down at Ardeth and suddenly the tall Arab and Evie were surrounded by German soldiers storming the building through the entrance door.  
  
With a fierce battle cry, Ardeth drew his sword and pushed Evie protectively behind his back. Out of the shadows came several Medjai warriors to help their chief and a fierce battle began. Above the lobby of the museum, the two Germans watched the scene below them for several minutes as more and more of their men were cut down by the fierce fighting and highly skilled Medjai. They were certainly not outnumbered, but definitely outskilled.  
  
"General, this is not going as well as we'd planned." Schwanter mumbled.  
  
The General shook his head and rubbed his leather-gloved hands together. "My friend, what is the best way to defeat a snake? You cut off its head."  
  
With this he drew his gun and aimed at the tall, black-clad warrior who was obviously the leader of the band. He titled his head and took aim just as the tall Medjai raised his scimitar to kill another German soldier. The bullet found it's aim and the Medjai's fingers lost the grip on his weapon as he clutched his side and fell to the ground.  
  
The General's gun then fired another shot into the ceiling, causing mortar and dust to fall onto the group below. Then he pointed the weapon back at the fallen Medjai leader and bellowed over the battle noise. "Stop it, now and put down your weapons or your man gets it!"  
  
There was a moment of shocked silence as the Medjai tried to work out what to do, their eyes finding their injured chief.  
  
"Ardeth!" one of the younger warriors shouted and moved forward, closer to their leader, who was still laying dazed on the floor at the feet of the German soldiers who had closed in around him and Evie. The librarian had fallen to her feet and pulled Ardeth into her arms.  
  
The general motioned to his soldiers and three of them placed their guns at the fallen warrior's head. The General's eyes looked over the group of Medjai. "One step closer and he gets it." Then he and the professor made their way down from the balcony. As they approached the group, the General smiled. "Now that we have your attention, I think we should talk about this. We need information about the legendary Army of Anubis and we need it now."  
  
"Neither I nor my men will tell you anything." Ardeth said coldly and even under the pain, his voice made his conviction clear.  
  
The General nodded. "Yes, I thought as much. But we've heard that you know all about this army and we have ways of making you talk. I'm sure we will get to a mutual understanding in the end."  
  
"I would rather die." Ardeth hissed.  
  
"Well, we try and avoid that. For now. But we have means that should help loosen your tongue."  
  
Then he motioned to some of his men standing behind him, and before Ardeth could move, the slodiers had grabbed Evie, pulling her roughly away from him. Another two soldiers dragged him off the floor and restrained him between them. Ardeth drew in a sharp breath and as he quickly assessed the situation, his hopes sunk. He knew that he couldn't allow the Germans to use Evie against him as he would not be strong enough to watch them torture or kill her. He owed the O'Connells and his own people this much. Ardeth' eyes wandered across the faces of his men and rested on Hamid's, his most trusted friend and second in command. There was understanding and fear in his old friend's eyes, as he understood the silent message. The Medjai could not allow their leader to be taken alive. Slowly, Hamid raised his rifle and aimed at Ardeth's head. He closed his eyes for a split second and took a deep breath. But the moment of hesitation brought the attention of the German soldier to him and with a swift move, he pulled a gun from his holster and shot Hamid in the chest.  
  
"No!" Ardeth shouted and started to struggle against his captures, as his eyes fixed on the lifeless body of his old friend.  
  
"This was quite a noble attempt, Medjai, but I'm afraid we need you alive and kicking." He indicated two of his soldier to drag Ardeth up from the ground. "Now I suggest you call off your men or I will kill them all one by one. What good will that do to your cause?"  
  
The tall warrior raised his head painfully and looked into the anticipating eyes of his men. "Live today, fight tomorrow" he said in Arabic and he could see in their eyes that they understood. He had dismissed them, but they would be back.  
  
The two German soldiers roughly dragged him straight. "What shall we do with him, General?" one of them asked.  
  
"Bring him. And the woman." he snared coldly and turned to walk toward the door. The two Germans tightened their grip on the semi-conscious Arab and the group dragged him and Evie behind the General out of the Museum.  
  
TBC . 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
(The Intercontinental, Cairo)  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir, but there are still no messages for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Would that be all, Sir?" The dark-haired woman asked as she passed the US passport and a set of keys over to the man on the other side of the reception desk.  
  
The tall, blond American nodded and graced her with a bright smile. "All I want now is a hot bath, a soft bed and some brandy. Not necessarily in that order."  
  
The woman smiled as she handed him the keys to his hotel room. "You have a nice day, Mr. O'Connell. If your wife calls in, I will make sure you get the message as soon as possible. Please do not hesitate to call if you need anything and enjoy your stay at the Cairo Intercontinental."  
  
"Thanks, and I will." Rick said, grabbed his keys and swung his travel bag over his shoulder.  
  
There was a group of people standing in front of the elevators, so he opted for the stairs. Taking them two at a time, he reached his room and once inside, he dropped his bag on the floor and fell onto the bed. The ceiling fan was blowing gentle, cool air into his face and he closed his eyes as he enjoyed the relief from the Cairo heat. After a few breaths, he lifted himself up and looked around the room and at the various pieces of female clothing and toiletries spread across the chairs and tables.  
  
"Okay, you didn't pick me up at the airport, you're not at the Museum and not at the bar with Jonathan." Rick O'Connell sighed heavily.  
  
"Evie, where have you run off to now?" he whispered.  
  
  
  
*  
  
(Somewhere in downtown Cairo)  
  
The dungeon was dark and Ardeth was roughly pushed down the flight of stone stairs. With a painful grunt, his fall ended at the bottom of the stairs and he drew in a sharp breath as he fell onto his injured side.  
  
"Ardeth?" A hesitant voice echoed through the darkness.  
  
"Evelyn." Ardeth said and tried an encouraging smile as the young British woman sank to the floor next to him. "I am sorry they captured you, too."  
  
Evie tried a hesitant smile. "Well, whoever said being a librarian was just a save desk job?" Then she sighed. "Oh God, I was only meant to help the Museum with its latest exhibition and accompany some artifacts from the British Museum. And now this!" She shook her head. "I'm just like Rick! I've become a trouble magnet."  
  
Ardeth hissed at the pain in his side as he struggled to sit up. Evie's eyebrows creased in concern as she noticed his discomfort.  
  
"Are you okay?" With a gentle hand, she pushed his robe apart and gasped as she saw the nasty gash along his side, still oozing blood. "Oh my god." she said and tried to take a closer look at the extent of the damage done to her friend. "It's bleeding worse now. I've got to bind this."  
  
"I am fine, Evelyn." Ardeth said and tried an encouraging smile as he pushed her hand away. "It is you I am worried about. I hoped that they would not be interested in you after you told them you knew nothing of the bracelet."  
  
Evie was now ripping the bottom lining from of her skirt and begun to make it into a makeshift bandage. "I think they think I know more than I admit. I guess I'm just not that good of an actress." She looked up at Ardeth as he hissed when she applied the bandage to his wound. "He must have realised that I had recognised the golden bracelet of the Scorpion King." she said seriously. "Of course I refused to tell Schwanter anything. But I also told him to give the bracelet to me and not to go back to the site or you and your men will kill him." She gasped as for the first time, she understood. "I guess I made it sound like it was something worth bothering about. And of course then he came back with those soldiers!"  
  
Ardeth sighed and closed his eyes, both against the pain and the situation. "It was not your fault, Evelyn." he whispered.  
  
The young woman shook her head. "Oh, but it was. I shouldn't have told him anything or even made it look like I knew about Am Shere and the bracelet. But then I couldn't just let them walk away with it, right? Gosh, I should know better by now, one would think." She was now finished binding Ardeth's wound and sat back on her heels, looking at him. "We have to get out of here."  
  
"Evelyn ."  
  
"You know, Rick arrived in Cairo today. And as I wasn't at the airport to pick him up, I'm sure he's already looking for me. So we should go and find him."  
  
"Evelyn ."  
  
"Or we just sit tight and wait for Rick to find us. He will come looking. And . and ."  
  
"Evelyn ."  
  
"The Army of Anubis should never rise again! Oh, god how many men you've lost fighting them the last time. And . and . we have to stop them!"  
  
"Evie!" Ardeth said more forcefully and shook her. Then he hissed at the pain the movement had caused him.  
  
The British librarian fell silent and met the Medjai's insistent glance. "You have to get out of here now." he said. "The soldiers know now that I know how to raise the Army of Anubis and they will use you against me to reveal it to them. And I can not allow that happen."  
  
Evie looked at him and suddenly she understood. "You mean they will torture me to get you to tell them what they want to know? They can't do that! They have no right!"  
  
Ardeth laughed dryly. "I doubt that these men care much about what is right and what is not. The end justifies the means." He shook his head and whispered almost inauditably. "They should not have been allowed to take me alive."  
  
Evie studied his face in confusion and suddenly she understood. "Oh my god, that man from your group. The one that was shot by the Germans . he was about to kill you, wasn't he?"  
  
Ardeth nodded. "Hamid was my most trusted and oldest friend. But he hesitated in his duty and he failed me. I should not have been taken alive. And with you here with me..." he trailed off. "I can not let them hurt you."  
  
Eveline's expression froze. "You are right, we have to get out of here! Rick should have already arrived in Cairo and once he realises that I'm not at the Museum or with Jonathan, he'll come looking for me!"  
  
The tall Arab has risen and his hands pulled forcefully at the bars in front of the small window to their cell. Mortar fell off the sides as the worn-out bars gave under the brutal force. "By that time, it will be too late. You must escape now." Ardeth said as he continued to pull on the bars. Just then the withered frame gave and in a cloud of dust and old brick, cluttered to the ground. Ardeth turned around and reached for Evie's hand. "Come quickly, we don not have much time! You must leave now."  
  
Evie shook her head and took a step back. "No Ardeth! Either we're getting out of here together or we're staying here - together! I will not leave you alone in here with those soldiers!"  
  
Ardeth had reached out for her hand and grabbing it, he pulled her close. "Do not worry, we will both get out of here! Now you must hurry!"  
  
Evie sighed and nodded. Then she grabbed hold of the seal of the window and with Ardeth's help, she lifted herself up and crawled through the window. It was a tight fit and once she managed to squeeze herself through, a small, tanned hand grabbed for hers and pulled her up. Surpised she looked into the face of a Medjai warrior. He was about her height and even though he was veiled, she could tell that he was very young. "Thank you." she said and he nodded graciously. Then the warrior kneeled in front of the window and spoke softly to Ardeth. Evie could only make out parts of their conversation, but she frowned. If she hardly managed to fit through the window, then Ardeth had no chance. She fell to her knees in front of the window next to the young warrior and saw Ardeth shaking his head and slowly stepping backwards into the darkness of the cell, his hand protectively holding his injured side. He had known and Evie shook her head at the betrayal.  
  
"No Ardeth! Don't do this. C'mon, We'll get you out. You can make it!"  
  
Ardeth Bay shook his head. "No Evie, it is too small for me fit through. But you must go now. There is no time to waste." Then he looked proudly into the eyes of his young warrior. "Haarif here followed us against my orders. He is very young and stubborn, but today he has more than once shown wisdom and instinct beyond his years. He will safely escort you back to your hotel, then he will go and warn the Medjai. The Nazis will return to Am Shere and try to raise the Army of Anubis, whether with my help or without it. They can not be allowed to reach the oasis."  
  
Evie reached through the window for the Medjai's hand and as he clasped it, she squeezed it firmly and smiled. The knowledge that one of his own men had been poised to kill him to honour their sacred vow and to prevent him from falling into enemy hands made her realise what Ardeth was willing to do. And now that she had escaped .  
  
"Promise me that you will not do anything foolish." she insisted and looked deep into the warrior's dark eyes. "You have saved our lives many times and we *will* come for you. Please don't let us have come for nothing."  
  
Noises came from behind the prison door and Ardeth's head flew around. Then he looked back at Evie and smiled warmly at her passion. He then raised his hand in the traditional Medjai greeting to Haarif and looked at both of them. "May Allah go with you. I promise that I will do what I have to do. Now go!"  
  
Evie nodded, stood up and together with Haarif, they run down the street.  
  
  
  
* 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A frantic knock on the door brought Rick O'Connell out of his thoughts and he stood up from the bed he was laying on.  
  
"Evie? Rick? C'mon guys open up! I know you're in there, so make yourself decent and open this bloody door!"  
  
Rick smiled as he gripped the door handle and pulled the door open. "Hello Jonathan." he said, recognising Evie's younger brother.  
  
Jonathan brushed past the tall American into the hotel room. "Hello there Rick." he called and went straight to the mini bar at the back of the room. "I thought I catch you here."  
  
"How's Alex?" Jonathan asked, pouring himself a healthy glass of Bourbon. "I thought he wouldn't miss seing Egypt for the world."  
  
Rick smiled. "Yes, I'm surprised that after the last time, he would not want to come back, but he was pestering us. Being kidnapped by a 3,000 year old mummy must have woken the adventurer's spirit in him." He took a sip from his glass. "But the timing was bad. His semester at boarding school is not finished for another two months and Evie didn't let him miss school. So he had to stay home."  
  
Jonathan laughed. "Oh I can just picture that argument. I'm glad I wasn't there."  
  
"And he was so looking forward to seeing Ardeth." Rick said in between two more sips as he leaned back comfortably in the chair. "Looks like he's developed some kind of hero worship for the man. Didn't stop talking about him for weeks. His idea of what he wants to be has now changed from archaeologist to Medjai warrior and I spent hours explaining to him that there isn't much need for Medjai in London and his room is too small to keep a horse."  
  
Jonathan shuddered at the mention of the Medjai leader's name. "Well, I don't mind not having Ardeth around. He gives me the creeps. And when he's not trying to kill you, he's got all this negativity . apocalypse here, bringer of death there. That can get to you, you know."  
  
"He's supposed to be like that, Jonathan." Rick said. "I guess it's a Medjai trait. The first time I met him at Hamunapra, he gave me the creeps, too. 'The world was coming to an end' and all that. And for good measure, he tried to chop my head off. But don't worry, Jonathan. You saved his life last time and he doesn't forget things like that. He owes you big time. And you've seen that he's not that bad once you get to know him."  
  
"Yes, but every time we run into him, we almost get killed."  
  
Rick grinned. "Okay, now that's mostly because your sister can't keep her fingers off cursed books and boxes."  
  
Jonathan smiled also. "Yes, Evie is inquisitive." Then he looked around the hotel room. "So, where are you hiding my brilliant sister? I went to the museum and they said she'd gone to pick you up from the airport." Jonathan asked and looked towards the closed bathroom door. "Evie? Come out, old Mum, and greet your baby brother!"  
  
"She's not here." Rick said. "And she never picked me up from the airport. Actually, I thought she was with you."  
  
Jonathan turned around to look at the blond American. "No, I was at the Country Club all morning until now. That's not like Evie. If she isn't at the museum, hasn't picked you up from the airport and she's not here then . where is she?"  
  
Rick shrugged and the uncomfortable feeling was now back in full force.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Evie had parted with Haarif who rushed back to his horse to return to the desert and she continued though the streets trying to find the quickest way back to the hotel, in which she and Rick stayed. She had to get help. The Nazis would not be satisfied with no's for answers and she knew that Ardeth Bay would rather die than betray his people or the secrets the Medjai had sworn to keep for centuries. And somehow she doubted that the Medjai would come in time to save their leader, if at all. Their first and foremost priority was to protect the ancient sites and secrets and the life of each tribesman came second to that. She had seen it more than once over the years, even though Ardeth Bey had decided to help her and Rick find Alex a few years ago rather than join his tribe to prepare them for the fight against the Army of Anubis. Evie still wondered about his motivation and reveled in the hope that it was a decision made out of friendship. She knew that the tall Medjai chieftan and her husband had become friends over the years, even though it was a friendship formed during several fights of life and death. Ardeth had seen Rick's tattoo and told him that he was a warrior of God, a Medjai, and Rick told him he had the wrong guy. But Evie knew that Rick had his doubts. She knew that he had all the qualities of a Medjai and she knew that he secretly admired them.  
  
Evie was almost completely out of breath when she finally reached the hotel room she and Rick were staying. Without knocking at the door, she burst into the room and found herself face to face with her husband and her brother.  
  
"Jonathan, Rick! Oh thank God you are both here! We have to hurry."  
  
Rick looked at her and rushed forward to grab hold of her. "Yes, it's nice to see you, too, darling! The flight was okay, but the peanuts on the plane weren't up to much. Oh, and thanks for picking me up from the airport, by the way." He paused for a moment to see if she was listening to him. "Where have you been? We were worried!"  
  
Evie shook her head. "There is not time to explain! We have to help Ardeth. He's in trouble."  
  
Jonathan sat back on his chair and raised his glass. "Ach, there's that name again."  
  
Rick stared at his wife. "Take it easy, take it easy. What happened?"  
  
Evie tried desperately to catch her breath and calm down enough to form a conscious thought. But all she managed was to spill out everything in one go. "It was my fault. I told the German scientist about the bracelet of Anubis and then the soldiers captured Ardeth because he's the only one who knows how to raise the army of Anubis and . and . and now they shot him. I managed to escape, but he's still there and . he . he .Oh, God they had the bracelet and . I didn't know what to do! He just knew that I lied about it! And Ardeth said he'd rather die than tell them anything . and you should see that place they're holding him in!"  
  
Jonathan and Rick exchanged worried glances. "Are you okay?" Rick asked and Evie nodded.  
  
Then the tall American walked over to the cupboard. "Let's go." he said.  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute before we run off like headless chickens!" Jonathan said as he put his glass down on the table next to his chair. "What are you planning to do?"  
  
"We have to help Ardeth." Rick said, pulling his jacket on.  
  
Evie also changed into a clean shirt and jacket. "If they don't get the information they are looking for, they will kill him. And if they get it, then they can use the bracelet of Anubis, raise his army and destroy the world."  
  
Jonathan sighed. "Ah, the old destroy the world ploy again. You know this is getting old by now. Can't his Medjai friends help him? I mean afterall, they are trained for this sort of thing and it's in their job description. All this saving the world and defeating evil stuff."  
  
Evie walked over to stand in front of her brother. "If we don't help him, then the Germans will kill him."  
  
"Evie's right." Rick said, reaching for his gun in the suitcase and loading it carefully. "You know what he's like. He won't give them any information and knowing the Germans, they can get pretty nasty when they don't get what they want."  
  
His wife nodded. "And the Medjai's priorities are somewhere else right now. They will protect Am Shere and will not come to rescue him. To them, he's expendable. So, it's up to us, and because I told them about the bracelet, I have to do something ."  
  
"Okay, so we're going to save the world again." Jonathan said, defeated, and reached for his jacket. "I hope somebody somewhere will appreciate it this time!"  
  
*  
  
Ardeth Bey was roughly pushed into a chair inside a pale, almost sterile room. He had been only semi-conscious when they had dragged him in here. After the German's had opened the door to his prison and realised that Evie had escaped, they had hit and kicked the tall Arab. Still in pain from his gunshot wound, Ardeth could do little to defend himself. He had lain on the floor, curled up protectively as the two soldiers repeatedly kicked him in the ribs. Then they had grabbed him and dragged him upstairs.  
  
Ardeth was tied to the chair and watched as the General who had shot him at the museum now stood before him. The German looked him over and then examined the gunshot wound in Ardeth's side and his bruised ribs. He turned and hissed at his men. Then he turned back at the Arab.  
  
"Do you understand German?" he asked.  
  
Ardeth glared at him in open hatred. "We have learned to speak the language of our enemies." he answered in almost fluent German. Then he continued in Arabic. "As you no doubt have learned to speak the language of yours."  
  
The General laughed. "You are wise, Medjai." he answered in also almost fluent Arabic. "And that is why I have need of you. You know the secrets of Am Shere."  
  
Ardeth remained silent, but still struggled against the bonds tying him to the chair. But he couldn't get free.  
  
The General assessed him again and then turned around, pacing up and down in front of his prisoner. "You are the one who leads your people. Don't you think there are more important things to do with your life than die for this? Your people will be without a leader. One that is strong and brave and wise. And what about your family?"  
  
"My tribe will find another leader. Many have been trained to take my place." Ardeth hissed proudly, not giving the soldier any satisfaction about his current situation. "I am expendable and I would dishonour my family if I should not fulfill my duty." Whatever the Germans would throw at him, he was ready to face it. In the dark cell after Evie had escaped with Haarif, he had made his peace with Allah.  
  
"Trust me, I understand all about honour, Medjai." the General said. The door opened and a German soldier walked in with a tray covered with a white cloth. The general lifted the cloth and took an item from the tray. Then he turned around, holding a syringe in his hand. "You see, I really do need the information you have and I have no time to play games. And I know that no matter how much I torture you, you will not talk. That's why I will have to resort to more than simple pain to get the answers I need from you.""  
  
Ardeth's eyes went wide in realisation and as the General approached him with the needle held high in his hand, he began more strongly to struggle against his bonds. A feeling of despair and helplessness knotted up his stomach and he panicked. The Medjai knew what the contents of this needle would do to him and he knew that he stood no chance against its powers.  
  
"No ..." he whispered.  
  
TBC . 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Evie had parted with Haarif who rushed back to his horse to return to the desert and she continued though the streets trying to find the quickest way back to the hotel, in which she and Rick stayed. She had to get help. The Nazis would not be satisfied with no's for answers and she knew that Ardeth Bay would rather die than betray his people or the secrets the Medjai had sworn to keep for centuries. And somehow she doubted that the Medjai would come in time to save their leader, if at all. Their first and foremost priority was to protect the ancient sites and secrets and the life of each tribesmen came second to that. She had seen it more than once over the years, even though Ardeth Bey had decided to help her and Rick find Alex a few years ago rather than join his tribe to prepare them for the fight against the Army of Anubis. Evie still wondered about his motivation and reveled in the hope that it was a decision made out of friendship. She knew that the tall Medjai chieftan and her husband had become friends over the years, even though it was a friendship formed during several fights of life and death. Ardeth had seen Rick's tattoo and told him that he was a warrior of God, a Medjai, and Rick told him he had the wrong guy. But Evie knew that Rick had his doubts. She knew that he had all the qualities of a Medjai and she knew that he secretly admired them.  
  
Evie was almost completely out of breath when she finally reached the hotel room she and Rick were staying. Without knocking at the door, she burst into the room and found herself face to face with her husband and her brother.  
  
"Jonathan, Rick! Oh thank God you are both here! We have to hurry."  
  
Rick looked at her and rushed forward to grab hold of her. "Yes, it's nice to see you, too, Darling! The flight was okay, but the peanuts weren't up to much. Oh, and thanks for picking me up from the airport." He paused for a moment to see if she was listening to him. " Where have you been? We were worried!"  
  
Evie shook her head. "There is not time to explain! We have to help Ardeth. He's in trouble."  
  
Jonathan sat back on his chair and raised his glass. "Ach, there's that name again."  
  
Rick stared at his wife. "Take it easy, take it easy. What happened?"  
  
Evie tried desperately to catch her breath and calm down enough to form a conscious thought. But all she managed was to spill out everything in one go. "It was my fault. I told the German scientist about the bracelet of Anubis and then the soldiers captured Ardeth because he's the only one who knows how to raise the army of Anubis and . and . and now they shot him. I managed to escape, but he's still there and . he . he .Oh, God they had the bracelet and . I didn't know what to do! He just knew that I lied about it! And Ardeth said he'd rather die than tell them anything . and you should see that place they're holding him in!"  
  
Jonathan and Rick exchanged worried glances. "Are you okay?" Rick asked and Evie nodded.  
  
Then the tall American walked over to the cupboard. "Let's go." he said.  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute before we run off like headless chickens!" Jonathan said as he put his glass down on the table next to his chair. "What are you planning to do?"  
  
"We have to help Ardeth." Rick said, pulling his jacket on.  
  
Evie also changed into a clean shirt and jacket. "If they don't get the information they are looking for, they will kill him. And if they get it, then they can use the bracelet of Anubis, raise his army and destroy the world."  
  
Jonathan sighed. "Ah, the old save the world ploy again. You know this is getting old by now. Can't his Medjai friends help him? I mean afterall, they are trained for this sort of thing and it's in their job description. All this saving the world and defeating evil stuff."  
  
Evie walked over to stand in front of her brother. "If we don't help him, then the German's will kill him."  
  
"Evie's right." Rick said, reaching for his gun in the suitcase and loading it carefully. "You know what he's like. He won't give them any information and knowing the Germans, they can get pretty nasty when they don't get what they want."  
  
His wife nodded. "And the Medjai's priorities are somewhere else right now. They will protect Am Shere and will not come to rescue him. To them, he's expendable. So,it's up to us, and because I told them about the bracelet, I have to do something ."  
  
"Okay, so we're going to save the world again." Jonathan said, defeated, and reached for his jacket. "I hope somebody somewhere will appreciate it this time!"  
  
*  
  
Ardeth Bey was roughly pushed into a chair inside a pale, almost sterile room. He had been only semi-conscious when they had dragged him in here. After the German's had opened the door to his prison and realised that Evie had escaped, they had hit and kicked the tall Arab. Still in pain from his gunshot wound, Ardeth could do little to defend himself. He had lain on the floor, curled up protectively as the two soldiers repeatedly kicked him in the ribs. Then they had grabbed him and dragged him upstairs.  
  
Ardeth was tied to the chair and watched as the General who had shot him at the museum now stood before him. The German looked him over and then examined the gunshot wound in Ardeth's side and his bruised ribs. He turned and hissed at his men. Then he turned back at the Arab.  
  
"Do you understand German?" he asked.  
  
Ardeth glared at him in open hatred. "We have learned to speak the language of our enemies." he answered in almost fluent German. Then he continued in Arabic. "As you no doubt have learned to speak the language of yours."  
  
The General laughed. "You are wise, Medjai." he answered in also almost fluent Arabic. "And that is why I have need of you. You know the secrets of Am Shere."  
  
Ardeth remained silent, but still struggled against the bonds tying him to the chair. But he couldn't get free.  
  
The General assessed him again and then turned around, pacing up and down in front of his prisoner. "You are the one who leads your people. Don't you think there are more important things to do with your life than die for this? Your people will be without a leader. One that is strong and brave and wise. And what about your family?"  
  
"My tribe will find another leader. Many have been trained to take my place." Ardeth hissed proudly, not giving the soldier any satisfaction about his current situation. "I am expendable and I would dishonour my family if I should not fulfill my duty." Whatever the Germans would throw at him, he was ready to face it. In the dark cell after Evie had escaped with Haarif, he had made his peace with Allah.  
  
"Trust me, I understand all about honour, Medjai." the General said. The door opened and a German soldier walked in with a tray covered with a white cloth. The general lifted the cloth and took an item from the tray. Then he turned around, holding a syringe in his hand. "You see, I really do need the information you have and I have no time to play games. And I know that no matter how much I torture you, you will not talk. That's why I will have to resort to more than simple pain to get the answers I need from you.""  
  
Ardeth's eyes went wide in realisation and as the General approached him with the needle held high in his hand, he began more strongly to struggle against his bonds. A feeling of despair and helplessness knotted up his stomach and he panicked. The Medjai knew what the contents of this needle would do to him and he knew that he stood no chance against its powers.  
  
"No ..." he whispered. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Rick brought his binoculars up and surveyed the courtyard of the building across the street. Next to him, Jonathan and Evie were crouching on the rooftop and followed his line of sight. "Looks like the soldiers are moving out."  
  
Evie glanced at her brother in confusion. "Where to? I doubt highly that Ardeth would have given them the location of Am Shere. He'd rather die than ..." She froze and her eyes mt Ricks'. "Oh Lord, you don"t think ...?"  
  
Rick held her glance. "Let's not jump to conclusions, Evie." he said. "He knows we'd come for him. And he's too stubborn to die."  
  
Jonathan tried to make out more in the courtyard below them. "Maybe the Germans got him to tell them what they wanted to know without killing him."  
  
Evie shook her head. "You don't believe that as much as I do."  
  
Rick took a deep breath. "Evie, you wait here. Jonathan, you're with me."  
  
Jonathan gasped and his eyes went wide. "O'Connell, I don't think that's such a good ..."  
  
Rick turned and threw him a serious glance. Jonathan swallowed hard. "Right, I'm with you. No problem, old chum."  
  
*  
  
Rick and Jonathan hid in the shadows across the street from the German station and watched the entrance. There didn't seem to be much activity going on. Suddenly Rick pushed them both back against the wall, a hand over Jonathan's mouth. Jonathan wanted to ask what was going on, but the figure of two German soldiers passing each other and stopping only feet away from them, stopped him in his tracks.  
  
The two soldiers saluted. "Kalt heute." they heard one say.  
  
"Saukalt."  
  
"Na, ich gehe wieder in die Wache um den arabischen Gefangenen nochmal zu verhoeren. Aber erst rauch ich noch eine."  
  
"Gut. Bis spaeter."  
  
As one of the soldiers had walked down the street, the other waitet for a few minutes longer, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"What did he say?" Rick whispered to Jonathan, not knowing how his British friend could know.  
  
Jonathan creased his eyebrows in concentration. "Er, my German is a bit rusty, but I think he said that it was cold and that he was going back into the station to continue interrogating the Arab prisoner, after smoking a cigarette."  
  
"You don't say." Rick sized the soldier up critically and then stepped forward to stand behind the man in the shadows of the buildings. He took a deep breath and tapped him on the shoulder. As the German turned around, Rick smiled and then punched him hard in the face, sending him uncounscious crumbling to the floor. "Sorry," he whispered "But you're just my size."  
  
He dragged the soldier into a dark corner where Jonathan was waiting and began to swap clothing. After a few minutes of battling with the buttons and belt, Rick straightened up the uniform. "The Gefangene?" he asked Jonathan. His friend nodded. "It's 'Der' Gefangene." Jonathan said. "Pronounce the vowels flat."  
  
Rick nodded. "Wait here." he said to Jonathan.  
  
The Brit nodded. "Oh, sure, great plan. I'll just wait here."  
  
"And watch him." Rick added, pointing at the Germand soldier still unconscious on the ground.  
  
Jonathan's eyes went wide. "What? What do you mean 'watch him'? What do I do if he wakes up? Tell him a story or something?"  
  
Rick looked at him then turned around and picked up a piece of pipe from the floor. He handed it to Jonathan who took it and stared at it. "Oh, great, yeah, that'll do!" He turned back at Rick, but the American had already started to walk across the street. "Hey..."  
  
Rick made his way into the station. 'Offense is the best defense', he thought as he walked past the soldier at the entrance. He threw him a cold, annoyed look, saluted and said "Kalte Nacht heute."  
  
The guard at the door looked at him and answered "Jawohl, Herr Hauptmann."  
  
"Der Gefangene?" he asked with all his conviction as he stood in the middle of the room, both arms at crossed in front of his chest, a picture of authority.  
  
"Im Keller." the young soldier said and to Rick's luck, he pointed towards a door at the other side of the room.  
  
Rick nodded and walked straight to the door next to some stairs that were leading upstairs. Next to the door was a keyboard attached to the wall. Rick confidently grabbed the set hanginmg from it and opened the door. It was darker the deeper he climbed the stairs down. At the bottom of the stairs, he looked ahead into a corridor with doors on either side. Around eight of them. He tried one after the other and only found the last one at the end locked. He opened the small window in the top half of the heavy wooden door and looked inside. It was almost totally dark and Rick had difficulty making out the dark figure huddled in the corner in the back of the room. He narrowed his eyes and recognised familiar features, dark shoulder-long hair, the back cloak with the ornamental belt and the tattooes on the cheeks and hands.  
  
"Ardeth!" he called, as loud as he hoped he could get away with without the Germans upstairs hearing him. But there was no reaction from the figure on the floor. Rick reached into his pockets and brought out the set of kys he had taken from the table. One after the other, he tried the keys until one finally locked and opened the door. He pushed inside and rushed over to his Arab friend.  
  
Ardeth had looked up as the door was pushed open and a German soldier walked in. The dark figure stood for a few seconds and surveyed the cell. Then he closed the door behind him and rushed over to where Ardeth lay on the stone floor.  
  
"No..." Ardeth whispered, his breathing laboured and with almost no strength left in his body, he backed himself against the wall. "No more."  
  
"It's okay, Ardeth. It's me, Rick" The dark figure said and the Arab felt a hand gently squeeze his shoulder. "I've come to get you out, buddy."  
  
Ardeth tried his best to focus on the figure in front of him, but everything was still fuzzy and he could not make out more than rough shapes adn shades. "Rick?" he asked hesitantly. Then he shook his head. "No, it's not true. This is another trick of my mind. Leave me alone!"  
  
Rick shook his head and closed both of his hands around the shoulders of his friend. He was worried at he state of the Medjai. "Ardeth! It's true. It's really me. Trust me. I'm real! I'm real!"  
  
"You are real?"  
  
"I"m real."  
  
Ardeth Bay sighed heavily and slumped against him. Rick caught his weight and pulled him up to stand next to him. "Zamira y'ashar ... Zami ... not safe ... they know ... they know ..." Ardeth wishpered exhaustedly and started to go limp in Rick's arms.  
  
"C'mon, budy!" the American said. "Don't pass out on me now. First we need to get out of here." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
A motion behind her made Evy turn around, the gun at the ready. In the low light of the evening she could make out the shapes if two men supporting another between them. "Evie. It's us." Rick"s voice came from one of the shapes and as they stepped closer, she could see their faces. "Oh, Rick. Thank God! Are you okay?"  
  
Jonathan sighed and brushed dust and dirt of his pants. "Well, I'm fine. It was kinda tough."  
  
Then her eyes fell on Ardeth and she gasped at the state of the warrior. "Oh my God, what have they done to him?"  
  
Rick sat next to the exhausted and semi-conscious Arab and checked his pulse. "I don't know, Evie, but it's not good. He's not responsive and when I got him out, he didn't make any sense. He kept saying Zami-something and 'not safe, they know'." He looked from the Medjai to his wife. "I've never seen him like that. They must have done more than just torture him. I think they gave him drugs or something. That would certainly explain how they got the information out of him."  
  
"We have to get him out of here."  
  
Jonathan stood now next to Evie and looked down at Rick and Ardeth. "But where to? We can't take him to the hotel. People will ask questions and he needs a doctor."  
  
Evie exchanged a quick look with Rick. "Rashi Omar's house across the plaza from the Museum of Antiquities. He was the one who contacted Ardeth for me and he will help us."  
  
Rick nodded. "If we can trust him, we better not loose anymore time."  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
It didn't take them long to make their way to Rashid Omar's house. Evy almost found the way in her sleep. Rick had draped a dark cloak over Ardeth as they carried him to cover his identity. In front of the door of the small house, Evie knocked on the door. A few moment later, the door opened and a small man in his late 60s stepped out. He looked suspiciously at the women and the two men and his eyes rested at the cloaked form in between the two men. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Mr Omar, I'm Eveline O'Connell from the Museum of Antiquities. Ardeth Bay said that if we ever needed help ..."  
  
"Yes, I know who you are, Mrs O'Connell. And I will honour the will of the leader of the Medjai. How can I be of assistance?"  
  
A groan and some mumbled words escaped from underneath the cloak and Rashid Omar took a step forward and lifted the cloak slightly to reveal an all too familiar face.  
  
"In the name of Allah!" Rashid gasped as he spotted the limp figure of Ardeth Bey underneath the blanket. "Bring him inside! Quickly!"  
  
Rick, Jonathan and Evie followed the Arab inside the house and up the stairs with their charge.  
  
Rashid opened a door and pointed to a bed in the far end of the room. "In here, put him on the bed." They rushed over and carefully placed Ardeth onto the bed. Rashid had filled a bowl with water and grabbed a towel from the table next to the bed. He leaned over the Medjai and began to examine him. He lifted each eyelid and frowned. Then he took the warrior's pulse and checked Ardeth's body for injuries, his eyes narrowing in concern at the extend of the bruising around his chest and ribcage. After a few minutes, Rashid looked up at Rick and then at Evie. "He has been beaten and drugged. What in Allah's name happened?"  
  
All the time that Rick and Evie relayed the events of the day, Rashid was fussing over the Medjai warrior. Evie held the bowl of water as he cleaned out the wounds and bandaged the young Arab's ribs tightly. Then he sat down and sighed, covering Ardeth's body with a blanket. He shook his head heavily. "Allah have mercy on young Bey."  
  
"Rashid? He will be fine, right?" Evie asked anciously.  
  
Rashid shook his head. " I have taken care of his injuries as best as I could, but as for the drug ... I know nothing of it and from what Rick has said, it sounds like something I have heard being used by foreign armies to make one`s mind succeptible to giving up secrets. It is a powerful drug and we have to wait and hope that it will work its way out of his body without leaving any physical harm."  
  
"How long can that take?" Rick asked. "We have to know what he told the Germans."  
  
Jonathan stood leaning against the door behind Evy. "They are probably half way to Am Shere by now!"  
  
Evie shot both of them a deadly glance. "Oh really, you two! Ardeth is the most important thing right now."  
  
Rashid took a last look at the young Medjai leader and then turned at Evie, Rick and Jonathan. "We should leave him to rest." They all threw a last look at their injured friend and followed Omar out of the room.  
  
*  
  
It had been several hours since they sat together in Rashid Omar's living room, waiting and hoping. Jonathan was busy skipping through a magazine while Rick and Evie sat with Rashid.  
  
"By the way, who is Zamira?" Rick suddenly asked.  
  
Rashid looked at him in confusion and concern. "Where did you hear that name?"  
  
"Ardeth was saying the name over and over when I got him out of that prison cell."  
  
Rashid sighed heavily. "Zamira is the daughter of the curator of the Museum of Antiquities and Ardeth Bey's wife."  
  
Rick raised his eyebrows. "Who would have thought? Ardeth married! He never said anything."  
  
Evie squeezed her husband's hand. "Well, it never really came up." Then she turned at Rashid. "I remember meeting her. She studied for her doctorate at Oxford and spent some time working at the museum a few years ago. Did she not have a son?" Just then she realised the implication - Ardeth Bey was actually a father himself.  
  
Rashid nodded as he took another sip from his tea. "Yes they did. Sami was only 5 years old when he died almost eight years ago now."  
  
"Oh my god, how awful. What happened?"  
  
"Ardeth had taken the boy to see his mother at the museum. She worked there after her return from England. It was not easy for them - Zamira being at the museum and Ardeth back at the Medjai camp. But he visited her as often as possible and as she was working most of the times, Sami stayed with his father."  
  
"One day, they came to pick her up to return with them into the desert. I don't know exactly what happened and I think even Ardeth doesn't know up until today. But Sami broke loose from his hand and ran across the street toward the museum entrance. There was a speeding car and he was run over by it as it was being chased by another car. It was an unfortunate accident and Zamira accepted that, but Ardeth has blamed himself for not being able to keep his only son safe."  
  
Evie and Rick stared at the old man in shocked silence and Rashid shook his head sadly. "It has broken my heart to see that they have not had any more children since that day." Then he looked up with a small smile on his face. "But I have just heard from my wife this morning who is a friend of Zamira's mother, that she is with child again." Rashid looked up to the ceiling as if his eyes could pierce the walls and look straight into Ardeth's room. "He does not know it yet. I do not wish to break the news to him as this right is reserved for Zamira, even though this might just be what he needs to hear right now."  
  
Then Rashid stood up and went into the kitchen. As they heard him opening cupboard doors and noises of mugs being moved around, Evie squeezed Rick's hand firmly. "Now I understand why he helped us to find Alex at Am Shere and didn't go to join his men."  
  
Rashid returned from the kitchen and placed a mug of hot tea in front of Evie. Then he checked his watch. "The drug should have worn off by now." He looked at Evie. "This is some herbal tea that should help him recover. Why don't you go upstairs and see if he is awake?"  
  
Evie nodded and reached for the hot, steaming mug. Then she made her way upstairs. In front of Ardeth's door, she stood and took a deep breath. Then she gently knocked on the door and waited for a few moments. There was no sound coming out of the room. Evy took a deep breath and opened the door. Stepping into the room, she spotted Ardeth standing on the balcony, looking across Cairo and holding a book in his hands.  
  
"Ardeth?"  
  
"And as I walk in the dark valley of the shadows of death, I shall fear no evil." he said, his voice almost a whisper. "For you are with me all the way, my God, and I shall come and dwell in the house of the Lord, forever." Ardeth closed the book. "There is a lot of comfort in these words."  
  
Evie stepped closer to her friend. "It is a prayer from our faith." she said, concerned. "I didn't know you read the Bible." She walked forward until she stood right behind him and held her hand holding the mug out to him. "Rashid said you should drink this. It will do you good and give you your strength back."  
  
Ardeth placed the book onto a small table on the balcony. "Rashid is a very wise man." He reached for the tea and took a small sip. "He and his wife have been friends of the Medjai since the days of my father."  
  
Evie stepped closer, the thoughts of what Rashid had told them earlier still fresh in her mind. What other pains had Ardeth suffered in his life? "You have never spoken about your family. They must be very proud of you."  
  
The Medjai closed his eyes painfully. Then he laughed drily. "Proud? You do not know what shame and pain I have caused my family. I have not only failed to stop the secrets of Hamunaptra from being discovered and prevent the creature from rising, it was I who revealed the secrets of Am Shere to the Germans." He shook his head as he opened his eyes and stared across the city. "There is only one thing I must do now that would restore the honour to me and my family."  
  
Evie's eyes went wide as she realized what he was considering. "Ardeth, you can't be thinking about what I think you're thinking!"  
  
"It is my duty, Evie." Ardeth said. "A duty that my tribe has fulfilled for generations. A duty that I have sworn to fulfill when I received these markings." The tall Arab's fingers slid across the tattoos on his cheeks. "But I have failed. Not only this time, but other times before. I have disgraced those that have bestowed the trust of the Medjai in me. My honour demands that I do what has do be done."  
  
Evie's eyes were still wide in shock. "But taking your own life? I can not believe you of all people would think about something like that! Ardeth, if anything then the past two times with Imothep have shown that there is always a way. There is always hope! We defeated Imothep and the Scorpion King, even when the odds were against us. And you were there at our side. If it wasn't for you, then neither of us would be alive today. Alex wouldn't be alive. Doesn't that mean anything?"  
  
Ardeth was silent for a moment, his hands tight around the mug. "I am not worthy of the title of leader of the Medjai." he said, his voice heavy. "What I have allowed to happen is inexcusable."  
  
She was just about to ask him what his wife would have say about that, but there was a motion at the door.  
  
"Hey guys, I just wanted to see how our patient is doing." Rick said as he entered the room. Then he sensed the seriousness in the air. "What's going on?"  
  
Evie's eyes never left Ardeth. "Your Medjai brother here thinks he has to kill himself because he thinks he told the Germans about Am Shere!"  
  
"What?" Rick looked from Evie to Ardeth who had now turned around. "This is a joke, right?" Rick took a step forward and looked intendly into the dark eyes of his Arab friend. "C'mon, buddy, they drugged you. There was nothing you could have done. Trust me. I know what it's like. I have come across this in the French Foreign Legion and nobody can resist the power of those drugs."  
  
Ardeth looked at his friend, his brother. "Fear not, my friend. It is now only important that we stop the Germans from reaching Am Shere and raising the army of Anubis."  
  
Evie shrug her shoulders and exchanged a worried look with Rick. "Okay," he said. "But this discussion isn't over yet!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
After another hour, the group set off on horseback to reach the Medjai village by early afternoon. The ride was mostly silent, with Jonathan wondering loudly about what would wait for them at the oasis. It took the small group not as long as expected to reach the village. As they arrived, they see that there has been an attack. There is much damage to the tents and several men are wounded.  
  
Hamid, Ardeth's second in command saw the small group and rushed to meet them as they entered the destroyed village. "Ardeth, it was the Germans." he panted, his face covered in dirt and blood. "They came with tanks against which we had no chance." His head sank. "I am sorry, but we have tried everything to stop them."  
  
Ardeth closed his eyes painfully and it was clear to his friends that he blamed himself for this turn of events. "This is not your fault, Hamid, it is mine. Whatever else did I tell the Germans besides the secrets of Am Shere and the location of the Medjai camp?"  
  
Ardeth stood silent as his eyes wandered across the burning and smoldering tents.  
  
"Ardeth." a voice called behind him, but he ignored it. Death and destruction was all around him and it was his fault. He had told the Germans the way to Am Shere and he must have also told him the location of the Medjai camp. This much was obvious. His stomach knotted and he could no longer breath.  
  
"Ardeth!" the voice behind him called again, more insistent his time. It was Evie and at her gently tuck on his cloak, he turned around and his gaze followed her pointed finger. He could almost not believe his eyes.  
  
"Zamira .." he whispered.  
  
As she ran up to him, he sunk to his knees and embraced her, burying his head in her stomach.  
  
"My love." she whispered as he pressed him close to her, stroking his head, running her fingers through his long, black hair. "We thought we had lost you! That the Germans had taken you from us."  
  
"Me?" Ardeth asked, looking up at his wife. "My love, it was I, who told the Germans the location of Am Shere and our camp. It is my fault that they came here."  
  
Zamira reached down to lift her husband's chin up so he was looking at her. "Ardeth Bey, none of this is your fault. And I am surprised at you. That you of all people would jump to conclusions without taking another look around the place you call home and the people. YOUR people."  
  
Ardeth looked in confusion at his wife and then he looked around, slowly standing up. What he saw was no possible. The tents were burned and the corral empty of horses, but it appeared that all men, women and children were there, uninjured.  
  
"Nobody was hurt .." he whispered.  
  
Zamira nodded as she reached for his hand and squeezed it gently. "No, my husband. The camp was empty when they came because we were warned that the Germans were on their way. By you."  
  
Ardeth did not understand. "By me? How?"  
  
Zamira smiled. "A messenger returned to us to warn us in time. The young warrior had seen what had happened to you at the hands of the Germans in Cairo. He had followed you secretly, to watch over you since the fight in the museum. The young man is as stubborn as the man who has trained him so well. Haarif did not want to leave his chieftain and teacher out of his sight and he delivered your message to us."  
  
"Haarif?" Ardeth asked, astonished. He could not believe that the young boy he had sent to join the diggers at Am Shere and who had been so bold as to disregard his orders to withdraw and followed him, had reached the tribe before the Germans. "He made it in time?"  
  
"Yes, he did. You have trained him well, Ardeth. He did as you have taught him."  
  
Rick had walked up to the two and placed a calming hand on his friend's shoulder. "Ardeth, what are we going o do?"  
  
The Medjai stood up and held his wife's hands in his'. Then he turned and looked at his American friend. "Even if the Germans will reach the location of Am Shere today, they will not be able to start their search for the statue. It will be dark soon." He took a deep breath. "We will stay here for the night and set out at first light. There is much to do in preparation for tomorrow and I need to meet with the Elders."  
  
Rick nodded and turned to walk back to where Evie and Jonathan stood by their horses. "O'Connel!" Ardeth called him and the American turned around. "I would be honoured if you and your family would accompany me to this meeting. There is much that needs discussing and I value your opinion and Evie's knowledge."  
  
Rick smiled and nodded. "The honour is all mine, my friend."  
  
*  
  
After the men had worked hard to repair most of the destruction and the women had prepared a meal for all as best as possible, Rick, Evie and Jonathan had joined Ardeth in a large tent at the centre of the village. Around them, in a large circle, sat the elders of the village. There was a moment of silence before Hassan, the oldest of the council spoke.  
  
"We have studied the ancient texts and have found a way to defeat the Army of Anubis, should the Germans manage to raise them before we can stop them. It is written in an ancient prophecy."  
  
Evie was passed the ancient scroll and smiled at Jonathan who sat next to her. "Well, you always wanted to know where all this stuff is written." Then she glanced over it. Some of the symbols, she had never seen before, but most of them she recognised. The language the scroll was written in was a mix between ancient Egyptian, Coptic and a code she had seen in other Medjai documents. Ardeth had explained the basic symbols to her. Her eyebrows creased in concentration. "And the chosen one will return an with him a mighty army that will bring about great destruction. The Scorpion King will rise and bring with him the unholy Anubis warriors. " She shuddered. "Now that does not sound good. It says also that once the army has risen a second time, The chosen one will defeat the Scorpion King and the sacrifice of a warrior heart will destroy the mighty army."  
  
Rick exchanged a worried glance with Ardeth. He didn't like the sound of that. "What does that mean?"  
  
Hassan looked almost accusingly at the American, obvious in his expression who he thought was responsible for the latest mess they had to face. "We do not know. Never has the Army of Anubis been raised once since the cursed time of the Scorpion King." Then he looked at Ardeth, his eyes narrowing. "And certainly it has never been raised twice."  
  
Rick saw the look the elder threw at the Medjai leader and took a deep breath. "Oh, hey, now, listen here, it wasn't Ardeth's fault that this high priest managed to raise Imothep . and the Scorpion King . and subsequently the Army of Anubis. We defeated the lot of them and sent them back to whatever version of hell they believe in. Case closed, 100% success, and the end justifies the means. And now with those Germans, well, you inject yourself with one of their cocktails and try to keep your mouth shut. There was nothing Ardeth could have done short of killing himself"  
  
He waited for some outcry from the council, but there was only silence amongst the elders and Rick laughed. "Oh, c'mon, you can't be serious! It's enough that his head is full of this pride and honour crap, but isn't it your philosophy that says 'live today, fight tomorrow'? Get a life!""  
  
"Thank you, my friend." Ardeth said, his voice low. "But he is right. It is my duty to prevent these things from happening and I failed. Twice."  
  
Evie shook her head. "Oh for God's sake, this is ridiculous." she argued passionately. "Ardeth is the best warrior and the best leader any tribe can wish for. He has dedication beyond anything I have ever seen, but he is not a superhuman. Against all the odds, he never once hesitated in his duties or questioned any sacrifice that needed to be made. And he lead his men against the Army of Anubis, an army that outnumbered him and his men to the point of facing certain death. But still he came out victoriously. He has done all that is asked of him and more. How can you accuse him of failure?"  
  
The elders murmured amongst themselves at the English woman's passionate words, when Jonathan spoke up. "Well, I don't know much about all this honour business, but shouldn't we be thinking about how to stop them rather than wasting time with pointing fingers?"  
  
Evie's eyes widened in surprise and she nodded. "Jonathan is right. We need a plan."  
  
Hassan sighed heavily. "When the German army attacked our camp, they raided many tents and we believe that they have found one of the ancient scrolls. We must assume that they know now how to raise the army of Anubis."  
  
Rick's eyes narrowed. "You can't be sure of that." he said.  
  
Evie nodded in agreement. "Yes, and even if they have a copy, the chances that they can decipher it are small. I mean if Ardeth hadn't taught me some of the symbols, I would have a really hard time. The text has been obscured through the use of the Medjai language to such an extent that any translation can easily be false."  
  
Ardeth shook his head. "Hassan is right, we can not rely on that. We must prepare for the worst." Then he turned and looked at the council of the elders. "The warriors are well prepared and I have complete trust in their abilities and their dedication. The Medjai will not fail in their duties."  
  
Hassan nodded but didn't say anything. Evie and Rick exchanged a worried glance as their friend sat back down, obviously suffering under the intense scrutiny of the council.  
  
Rick cleared his voice. "Okay, worst case scenario: How do we defeat the Scorpion King and Anubis' army this time? The golden Scepter of Osiris went down with him when I killed him. And unless we have another one or a better idea, I think we're short of a secret superweapon."  
  
The elders exchanged worried glances and talked amongst each other. Then Hassan stood. "Your guess is a s good as ours, we fear. There is no precedence for this in our scrolls and in our history."  
  
Rick took a deep breath. "We'll, improvisation R Us." Rick said. "We kicked them up the 3,000 year old behind the last time, we'll do it again. No problem."  
  
Ardeth stood up and looked from his friends to the elders. "Then we should retire for the night and head off early tomorrow. With Allah's help, we will be successful."  
  
The eders and the O'Connels rose from their seats and began to leave the tent.  
  
"Ardeth." Hassan called the Medjai leader and Ardeth stopped and turned around. "A word."  
  
As Rick, Jonathan and Evie filed out of the tent, Evie caught some of the words spoken between their friend and the elder. She closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
Rick looked at her. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Hassan is giving Ardeth a hard time." She whispered. "I can't believe this. I mean fair enough they live by a code and honour for them is everything, but this is taking it over the top. He should give him a break."  
  
A few minutes later, the Medjai leader came out of the tent and looked at his friends. Before Evie could say a word, he tried a tentative smile and said, "Do not worry yourselves, my friends. All will be fine. Rest now and tomorrow, we ride."  
  
Ricks followed Ardeth out of the tent. "Ardeth!" he called, stopping the warrior in his track. The tall Arab turned around and looked at his friend. "Don't let them get to you."  
  
Ardeth sighed. "You do not understand. It is my responsibility to ensure the tribe fulfills its sworn duty and I have failed twice. They have every right to doubt me. And they do more than doubt me."  
  
Rick stepped forward and grabbed Ardeth by his upper arms. "I don't care what those guys in there think and neither should you. Evie's right, you know. You are the best leader they have and the best warrior I have ever seen. I've put my life and that of my family without hesitation into your hands and no matter what this bunch of old guys say back there says, you're in charge a round here. Not them." Rick's hands wandered to the front of Ardeth's robe. "Why don't you acknowledge that under this robe is no phantastical superhuman, but a man who will do anything to defend what he has sworn to protect. But there are times when all the bravery, dedication and honour is not enough, when the odds are impossible and then you have to take a step back, re-evaluate and try again." The American's hands let go of the Medjai and he looked at him. "They might win the battle, but as sure as hell they're not gonna win the war."  
  
Ardeth stared at his friend for some time and let the words sink in. Rick was right and the Medjai leader felt ashamed that it had to take Rick to make him realize the truth. Her had been so buried in his feelings of duty that he had not seen what needed to be done. He had allowed the council of elders to dictate him. The conflict still battled within him, when Rick smiled and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't worry. Everything will be okay. We kicked their buds before and we'll just have to kick it again."  
  
Ardeth smiled at the American's optimism. "Ins'allah, my friend." He said. "Ins'allah." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The sun had begun to raise and Ardeth prepared himself to rally his men for the ride to the remains of Am Shere. The tall Medjai leader stood outside his tent and took a deep, cleansing breath. But this time, he did not feel the typical calm before a battle. This would be the day they would return to what was left of Am Shere and face the German soldiers, and he had no doubts that there would be a battle. A battle, in which many of his men would loose their lives. And all because of him. Their blood would be on his hands and Ardeth swallowed painfully at the disgust this realisation brought up within his stomach. A screetching noise from above caught his attention and he saw a falcon flying towards him. Ardeth extended his arm and the bird landed safely on it. Around his leg was a small metal box and the Arab reached for it, opening it and pulling out a small piece of paper. It was a message from one of Ardeth's look-outs. The Germans had arrived back at the excavation site at Am Shere but had still not found the statue of the Scorpion King.  
  
Not long after, the group left the campsite.  
  
The trip through the desert was silent. Jonathan tried to keep the balance on his horse. Next to him, Ardeth Bey was focussing on their way ahead.  
  
"So, tell me, my friend. How come the Medjai aren't joining in with the other Arabs to fight the Turks or the French or the ... er ... British? In fact, you've watched everybody fight over this land and never took sides or did anything about it. "  
  
Ardeth's eyes darkened. "My family has seen enough fighting, death and sorrow for generations. They have fought for this land and given their blood countless times." Then he kicked his horse and galloped to the front of the group.  
  
Jonathan looked at the Medjai riding next to him. "What was that all about?"  
  
Sayyid's eyes followed his leader and then he met Jonathan's gaze. "Ardeth has a long and proud family history. He is a direct descendent of the Mameluke Sultan Quait Bey who ruled over this state many generations ago. Under him, most of Cairo was built."  
  
Jonathan's eyes went wide in surprise. "The descendent of a sultan? And he now lives in the desert? What happened?"  
  
"After the what you call Cape of Good Hope was discovered by the Europeans as a route to India, the income of Cairo through trade had decreased so badly that Cairo asked India for a trade agreement. But India refused and a war broke out, which the Mamelukes lost. The Turks took the opportunity to invade and took over Egypt. But a few years later, Ali Bey occupied Cairo and sent the Turks back to Porte. He then attacked Syria and Arabia and defeated them. They called him the Calif of Mecca."  
  
Evie had closed up to them and listened to the story. "I remember the story. Ali Bey was murdered and then Murad Bey took over the rule of Egypt. Then Napoleon arrived and Murad Bey was not strong enough to fight the French and the Turks at the same time. They lost the fight and had to flee or be killed."  
  
Sayyid nodded. "You know our history well. This was the most tragic of moments in the Bey family history and in the history of all Mamelukes. When the French entered Cairo, the people were stunned and shocked as they did not realize that the Mamelukes, whose job it had been to protect the city and failed miserably were no longer capable of defending them."  
  
"So they had to live in exile?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"For a few years, they did. But then, in Shahin Bey, Ardeth's great- grandfather, the Mamelukes had a powerful and charismatic leader once again and the Turks became worried. Afterall, the Mamelukes had an ancient right to the land. So the Turks lured them into a trap and killed them all. Shahin Bey was wounded and then beheaded, his head presented to Muhammad Ali, the Turkish leader. After that, the Turks raided the houses of the Mamelukes and murdered many, including the women and children. But some of those who survived escaped deep into the desert, where we have lived ever since."  
  
Evie creased her eyebrows. "But what about your secret society of the descendents of the bodyguards of Set I?"  
  
Sayyid nodded. "We are indeed those protectors. But as the pharaohs seized to exist, our duty to continue to honour our secret oath and the secrets that have been bestowed upon us was still very existent. The best way to fulfill it was to be at the centre of control. And as then various tribes had fought, the Mamelukes came out of the desert and took power easily. We have defended not only the secrets of the pharaohs, but also the land and the people. Until we were forced to return to the desert."  
  
"What a sad tale." Evie whispered. "It is one thin g to carry the burden of leading the Medjai, but this is so much more."  
  
At the front of the group, Ardeth rose next to Rick in silence for some time. The American saw the dark expression on his Arab friend's face. Rick threw a look over his shoulder at Evie and Jonathan. "What's going on back there?"  
  
Ardeth continued to stare ahead. "An excursion into the history of my family. Evie is very interested in it."  
  
Rick laughed. "Yeah, especially if she finds out that there is a pharaoh or a king in it somewhere."  
  
The Medjai chieftain looked at him seriously and Rick's eyes went wide. "Oh, right. I see. Bad luck, buddy."  
  
"You say it, my friend."  
  
"Well, now you know what I feel like when people dig in my past. Like this whole Medjai chosen one business."  
  
Ardeth shook his head. "You should take your past seriously, my friend. It is who you are and it is your destiny, once you will embrace it."  
  
Rick sighed heavily. Then suddenly he froze and looked at Ardeth. "Hey, wait a minute. How come you knew those words you said to me back in England? You know, the whole I'm a traveler from the East business?"  
  
Ardeth was quiet for a moment. Then his words were almost unauditable. "I was taught these words when I was only a boy. So that I would recognise the chosen one. The lost Medjai."  
  
Rick stopped his horse dead. "Oh, here we go again." he sighed, not believing a word he had just heard. "Lost Medjai? You guys don't strike me as people who loose stuff. Certainly not people. And I mean don't get my wrong, my friend, I like you and the Medjai. I think you're a bunch of great guys, always ready to save the world and keep evil at bay. But let's face it, you protect the world from people like . well . like me! I'm no chosen one."  
  
"You were destined to stop the Scorpion King and knew how to defeat him." Ardeth insisted.  
  
"I saw it on a wall."  
  
"It was destiny."  
  
"It was coincidence."  
  
Ardeth also stopped his horse. "You know what I think about destiny. And I had hoped that the events of last time would have made you believe, too. And I can see it in your eyes. Your tongue says one thing, but your heart already knows the truth. We are brothers."  
  
Rick laughed. "Brothers? Hell, Ardeth, I wish that would be true. I would have nobody else rather for a brother than you, my friend. You are honest, brave, reliable and honourable. In fact, you are the direct opposite of me. You wouldn't want me for a brother. Trust me." He looked ahead into the distance and then continued with a smile. "Besides, I look nothing like you."  
  
Ardeth returned the smile. "There are more things to being brothers than genetics, O'Connell. Brothers of the soul, brothers in spirit and brothers in arms."  
  
Rick looked over at the tall Arab and reached out for his hand. "That we are, my friend." he said as Ardeth took it in a warrior's handshake. "That we are."  
  
A shout from one of the Medjai behind them made the two men turn their heads and look forwards.  
  
"Am Shere." Rick whispered as he spotted the partially excavated ruins.  
  
"And so it begins again." Ardeth said and spurred his horse on. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
They had silently ridden closer to the site of Am Shere and Ardeth split up his men, giving each group a section of the site and the half-excavated pyramid to take control over. It did not take the experienced band long to overpower the German soldiers positioned across the site and kill or take them prisoner. After the Medjai had taken control, Ardeth collected a group of Medjai around him and followed the O'Connells and Jonathan into the pyramid, leaving the rest to stand guard outside and be prepared to fight the army of Anubis should it raise up.  
  
Silently, the group made their way through the darkness inside the pyramid of Am Shere. In the distance, they could see flickering lights and heard voices chanting. Ahead of them was an opening in the dark stone wall, leading into the main chamber. Ardeth placed his finger over his lips in a motion to be quite and then pointed down the corridor. His people had guarded the pyramid of Am Shere for centuries and even though he himself had never been inside, he knew the layout from the old scriptures. The O'Connells and Jonathan followed him down a small corridor and up a flight of stairs until they found themselves on a balcony overlooking the main chamber. Down below them, they could see a group of German soldiers and Evie recognised Professor Schwanter among them. He stood in front of a stoner altar, which was decorated with candles and flowers. Around the edges, Evie could make out hieroglyphs, but she was too far away to be able to decipher them.  
  
"Well, looks like we're not too late." Rick whispered and pulled his gun out from its holster.  
  
At that moment, Schwanter placed the bracelet of Anubis onto the altar and raised his hands above his head, chanting solemnly. The pyramid shook and sand trickled from the ceiling at the German's words and out of the ground rose the army of Anubis.  
  
Ardeth looked at Rick. "You were saying?" he hissed and pulled his scimitar out from his belt.  
  
Outside, the Medjai watched as an army of unholy creatures rose from the sands in front and around them. Steadying their weapons, the black-clad warriors breathed hard, waiting for the creatures to attack them. But the Anubis warriors didn't move and stood as if waiting for some command. The Medjai exchanged confused looks.  
  
Inside the pyramid, Ardeth and Rick also exchange confused glances. "Why are they not attacking?" Rick whispered and Ardeth shrugged.  
  
"I am not sure."  
  
Evie peered over the balcony. "I think they are waiting for a command from their master. And unless the German's finish the spell, they won't move for anybody!"  
  
Below, the German General had recovered from his initial shock at seeing half decomposed creatures raise from the sands. He took a deep breath and paced between them, sizing them up and feeling increasingly move comfortable in his shoes. Then he turned to Schwanter. "Schwanter, they're just standing there! How do we control them?"  
  
Schwanter cleared his throat. "I think we need some sort of command. Something like a key to unlock them. It's got to be in this text somewhere."  
  
The General looked over at the academic. "Well, Professor! Do your thing!"  
  
Schwanter wiped the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief and looked down at the scroll in front of him. "It talks about a chosen one and his return."  
  
The German soldier sighed. "Yes, well, we'll deal with him once he gets here. What about the Army of Anubis? Switch them on already! We don't have all day!"  
  
Schwanter's eyes searched the document. "There are many symbols in this text I have never seen before. They are definitely not ancient Egyptian or Coptic, but . ah, here it is! Once the army has risen a second time, through the sacrifice of a warrior heart a man can . can . can .  
  
"Can what?"  
  
"I don't know. I have never seen this symbol before!"  
  
"What do you mean? I thought you're the great linguist here!"  
  
"Well, it looks like . looks like . er . 'command'! 'Through the sacrifice of a warrior heart a man can  
  
command the unholy army'."  
  
Above the chamber, Rick turned to Evie and smiled. "You were right, Evie," he said. "They didn't get the translation right!"  
  
Evie nodded. "It's 'destroy' not 'command'!"  
  
Jonathan leaned over. "But how does that help us now? Unless of course we can find some poor sod who is willing to let himself be sacrificed by the Germans to send the army back!"  
  
Rick and Evie exchanged a worried glance and looked past Jonathan.  
  
"Where is Ardeth?" Evie asked, but somehow she knew the answer already.  
  
"Damn!" Rick swore and looked carefully over the ledge down into main chamber, searching the room below them for their Medjai friend. He spotted him standing behind a pillar in the shadows. Rick slumped back down with his back against the wall. "I swear, he is killing me with this!" The American opened the cartridge of his pistol and checked the amount of bullets left in it and reloaded. "If he does this 'save the girl, kill the creature!' thing one more time, then I swear to God, I will ."  
  
"Rick!" Evie said and shook his arm. Rick slowly turned, looked over the ledge and froze. Below them, a German soldier was holding a gun against Ardeth's head and pushed him out of the shadows and into the centre of the room.  
  
The General walked leisurely up to the Medjai and stopped in front of him, glearing into the other man's eyes. "Mr Bey, we meet again." he said. "We missed your company when we visited your home. And the hospitality of your people. Especially your wife. I have heard that she is quite a beauty."  
  
Ardeth's eyes narrowed in hatred and he struggled against the arm that restrained him. "As Allah is my witness, you will pay for what you have done."  
  
Professor Schwanter walked up to the Medjai and held the scroll in front of him. "Can you read this?" he asked.  
  
Ardeth's eyes flew over the text and he shrugged. "Maybe." he said.  
  
He didn't have enough time to brace himself, before the German soldier behind him drove the but of his rifle into his back and he gasped as the motion drove the air out of his lungs and sent a flash of pain through his body.  
  
"Can you read this?" Schwanter asked again.  
  
Ardeth steadied himself after taking a few deep breaths and looked at the German academic. "Yes." He hissed under clenched teeth.  
  
"Then what does it say?"  
  
Ardeth seemed to hesitate for a moment and then took a deep breath. "Through the sacrifice of a warrior heart a man can destroy the unholy army."  
  
In their hiding spot, Evie gasped. "What is he doing, for God's sake? He's giving it all away!"  
  
Rick took her hand and squeezed it.  
  
In the main chamber, the General walked up to the Medjai warrior and looked him over. "Destroy, huh?" Then he turned to Schwanter, a questioning look in his eyes.  
  
"He's lying." the Professor said and shrugged. "He is obviously trying to stop us from controlling the army. Afterall, that is what he's sworn to do. Our translation must be correct!"  
  
The General nodded, disgust in his eyes. Then he laughed dryly. "Yes, I agree, Schwanter. And as we need a warrior heart to sacrifice, I guess we just found us one." He looked at Ardeth. "I guess you are the chosen one."  
  
Ardeth looked at the German soldier, trying to suppress his fear of what was about to happen to him.  
  
The professor stepped closer to the Medjai and in a flash he raised his hand, holding a ceremonial dagger and sliced across the Arab's chest, drawing blood. Ardeth hissed in pain, but tried to keep his eyes focussed on the man in front of him. The German took the dagger, now covered in blood and walked over to the altar. He placed the weapon in the middle of the circle and instantly, the symbols around the sides of the rock began to glow.  
  
"You are the one." he stuttered in astonishment. "Unbelievably lucky for us! You are the chosen one. Two flies with one slap!"  
  
Ardeth's eyes went wide in shook. It was Rick who carried the mark of the chosen one. How could the altar mistake his blood for that of ... Suddenly all made sense and Ardeth understood. The prophecy was true, just as he had tried to convince his American friend. Rick O'Connell was the chosen one, the lost Medjai whose arrival was prophecised by the elders. He was of the same of blood as the Medjai. But time was running out now and in Ardeth's head, he heard the words of Hassan over and over again: only the sacrifice of a warrior heart will sent the Army of Anubis back into their realm and seal their faith.  
  
And Ardeth knew what he had to do.  
  
"Yes, I am the one." he said firmly as he raised his head up proudly. "If it is a sacrifice you require, then it will be me."  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Above the chamber, Rick stared at Evie at the words of the professor and Ardeth's reply in shock. "Oh no, he is not getting away with this." Evie grabbed his hand and he looked at her. "He is not gonna sacrifice himself for me." He checked the remaining ammunition in his revolver. "This Medjai honour thing and this chosen one business has gone far enough."  
  
Evie shook her head. "What his he doing? Why is he playing that game with them and allows them to kill him?"  
  
Jonathan stood behind the couple. "Well, he knows something they don't."  
  
Rick turned around. "What?"  
  
The Briton shrugged. "I don't know. I mean he knows he's not the chosen one, but maybe he believes that his death will stop the Army of Anubis?"  
  
Evie and Rick stopped dead and stared at each other. Jonathan looked at them. "What? What did I say?"  
  
"The sacrifice of a warrior heart!" Rick and Evie said as one.  
  
"That selfish son of a ..." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
  
  
The professor looked Ardeth over and then turned to the general. "A fitting choice, Herr General. He is the leader of his people. Descended from an ancient line of rulers. A ruler sacrificed for a ruler. How truly fitting!"  
  
Schwanter motioned at the soldiers standing behind Ardeth who grabbed him roughly and dragged him across the room onto the altar. Ardeth did not put up a fight and eyed the General and the Professor proudly.  
  
After a few moments, the soldiers had dragged the Medjai leader on top of the altar and secured his arms and legs with rope at each end of the large rock.  
  
Schwanter and the General walked up to the top end of the altar and looked down at the tall Arab. "Well, not so smug now, what?" the General said with a smile. Then he made way for the academic who walked forward, holding the ceremonial dagger in his hands. "I will carry out the ritual and read the incantation." He said and the general nodded. Schwanter took the dagger and stepped forward. Looking down at Ardeth Bey, he smiled again.  
  
"You know, I have never actually carried out an ancient Egyptian ritual. It's really my first time. I am really excited, so I hope you will make this easy for me. In return, I promise to make it quick for you." Schwanter raised the dagger slowly. "Your day has come, Medjai. Prepare to meet your maker!"  
  
"Yeah, well, not today, buddy."  
  
Rick stepped from out of the shadows. In one swift movement, he picked up Ardeth's scimitar and plunged it into the professor's heart, stopping the dagger in its deadly decent. A horrified scream echoed through the chamber as the man dropped dead to the floor. But the soldiers of Anubis were still there, unmoving. But the German soldiers rushed at the tall American. Rick took a deep breath and fought them off one by one. After the last German sank to the floor, Rick looked around to see if there were any more Germans ready to attack him.  
  
Watching the tall American stand over the body of the professor, the General took a deep breath. "I don't need him or them. I need the Army of Anubis. When the sacrifice is completed as it is written, it will be mine to control!" With that, the German General pulled the dagger out of Schwanter's hands, raised it above his head and with a quick motion drove the sacrificial knife deep into Ardeth's chest. The Medjai leader screamed out in pain and struggled against the bonds that tied him to the altar. His body shook violently and then went still.  
  
"Noooo!" Evie shouted and together with Jonathan, they rushed from their balcony down the stairs and to their Medjai friend. Rick had turned around too late to see the General plunge the dagger into his friend's heart. He raised the sword that had seconds before killed Schwanter and the soldiers and hurled it at the general. His aim was true and he pierced the soldier's chest, sending him flying across the room. He was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
Rick rushed forward to grab his sword and fight off the Anubis soldiers around them, but as Ardeth went still, all of them exploded into black ash and mixed with the sand on the floor. Rick stood confused and stared at the enemy that was no longer there. "Where'd they go?" he asked.  
  
Evie started at Rick and then at the engravings on the altar Ardeth was laying on. "The sacrifice of a warrior's heart will destroy the army of Anubis." she whispered, her fingers tracing the ancient writing on the Anubis altar. "Oh God, oh God, oh God ." Evie whispered then and gently removed the dagger from Ardeth's chest. The Medjai was only semi-conscious and blood began to pour out of the wound. Jonathan took off his jacket, handing it to his sister. She took it and used it to stop the blood flow. But it was useless. The injury was too severe.  
  
"We're loosing him, Rick!" Evie shouted as she held her hands pressed over the wound in Ardeth's chest.  
  
Rick stepped closer, his eyes filling with tears as he looked into Ardeth's face. They had been through so much together over the years. He couldn't just watch him die. Just then the Arab opened his eyes. "O'Connell..." he whispered, his voice pain-filled and it seemed that each letter caused him immense pain to pronounce.  
  
Rick moved close to him and took his hand. "Yes, my friend."  
  
"My time has come as it was written. I thank Allah that I was allowed to do my duty .. my brother." Ardeth whispered.  
  
"My brother." Rick whispered, a tear escaping from his eye as he nodded in acknowledgement of what Ardeth had so strongly believed to be his destiny.  
  
Jonathan stood behind the altar and averted his eyes as the grief hit him.  
  
Ardeth smiled and then slowly closed his eyes, his body going limp. Rick shook his head in denial. Then he shouted in rage and shook the body on the altar as if he could simply wake him from a light sleep. "Ardeth, c'mon don't do it. Don't give up. Your time hasn't come and nothing is written! Your people need you! I need you to tell me all about this Medjai thing! And if not for yourself or for your people, then think of Zamira and the baby!"  
  
But there was no reaction from the form he now held in his arms. And they were no longer alone in the chamber. Outside, the Army of Anubis was destroyed together with those inside the pyramid, and the Medjai had come into the chamber to find their leader. They now stood in a silent circle around the altar. As Ardeth fell still, they all sunk to their knees in mourning. 


	12. Chapter 12 & Epilogue

Chapter 12  
  
There was a moment of total silence and then suddenly, a light came from inside the altar, bathing the stone and Ardeth's body in a blue light. Rick and Evie took a step back and stared at the scene in front of them. Areth's body was engulfed in the light and they couldn't believe their eyes, when the Medjai's ashen face was overlaid with the image of the face of Anubis. To their amazement, Anubis rose almost as if out of Ardeth's body and towered over them, a ghostly image.  
  
"I have no need of this one or his sacrifice." Anubis spoke. "He has fought bravely to return what rightfully belongs in my world and what did not belong into this. There is much more work for this one and you. He is worth more to me in this world than in the next."  
  
Then Anubis sunk back over the body of Ardeth and the light travelled down his body and rested on his left arm. After a few seconds, the light pulsated and then disappeared into Ardeth's wrist, leaving a black mark where it had vanished. Evie stepped closer and as she lifted Ardeth's hand, she could see that the fresh mark on the inside of his arm was the head of Anubis.  
  
Rick looked at her questiongly and Evie shook her head. "The Pembridge scholars never wrote about this." she whispered. Then she glanced down at Ardeth. "Rick, I-I-I think he's breathing!"  
  
The American sat down next to his wife and reached for Ardeth's hand. Then after what seemed like an eternity, Ardeth's eyes openend slowly and looked up at Rick. "The baby?" he whispered.  
  
Rick's face lit up with a relieved smile. "Welcome back, buddy." he said emotionally.  
  
Ardeth looked from Rick to Evie, obviously waiting for an answer to his question.  
  
Evie nodded. "It is not our place to break the news to you. That right is reserved for Zamira, but your wife is pregnant."  
  
Ardeth's eyes started at her blank. "It is impossible. How do you know this?"  
  
Rick slowly placed a hand on the Arab's shoulder. "Rashid told us when we were waiting for you to wake up back in Cairo. He told us what happened to Sami and how sad he was that you two never had children after that. And then he said that his wife spoke with Zamira's mother and she told her that Zamira had a surprise for you. That you two will have another child."  
  
Ardeth's face was like that of a statue, not sure if he should believe the words of his friends. And they were his friends and would never lie to him in such a cruel way.  
  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
The sunhad begun to set as the group reached the Medjai camp. In the day they had been gone, it appeared that almost all the damage had been repaired. Ardeth's men galloped ahead into the camp and shouted victoriously, announcing the successful outcome of the fight. As Ardeth and his friends also rode into the tent village, he spotted his wife standing amongst the other women of the tribe. He reined his horse to a hold, jumped off and he and his wife rushed into each other's arm. After a few seconds, Ardeth pulled away and placed a gentle hand on the stomach of his wife, his eyes finding hers, looking into them questioningly. Zamira's eyes filled with tears and she nodded. A big smile lit up Ardeth's face and he lifted his wife up into his arms, laughing happily. The men and women of the Medjai had watched their leader and his wife and realising what Zamira was telling her husband, they cheered and clapped their hands in joy. In one day, they had lostntheir leader twice and hen was returned to them twice. And now there would be another Bey soon to continue the leadership of the Medjai.  
  
Rick and Evy had also dismounted from their horses and stood side by side as they watched the reunion between Ardeth and Zamira. Rick enclosed his wife in his arms and gently placed a kiss on her head. Behind them, Jonathan groaned.  
  
The world was alright again.  
  
  
  
On the ridge above the camp, a lone figure watched the celebrations below with and expression of open hatered. Then he reared his horse around and vanished into the depth of the darkening desert.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
